


Cause I'm so desperate

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Series: Kpop bdsm oneshots [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: Taekwoon seems anxious during a movie and Jaehwan notices. And then they have some fun.(I suck at summaries I'm sorry I'll leave now)





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is this filth I keep writing. I can't believe myself. Oh well. No regrets. As usual if I forgot to tag something let me know and I'll fix it. And there will be a chapter 2. No promises for when that'll show up but yeah...
> 
> Don't hate me for the title...I'm lazy and why the fuck not

Jaehwan was vaguely aware of the fact that Taekwoon was fidgeting but he was focused mostly on the movie they were all watching. The two of them were the only ones on the couch, shoulders nearly touching from how close Taekwoon had sat next to him. It had been odd but Jaehwan chalked it up to a general need for comfort and companionship in the aftermath of weeks of preparation and over a month of promotion. Taekwoon got like this sometimes.

Taekwoon was still for half an hour and then he moved suddenly, crossing his legs and leaning forward with his elbow on his knee and his chin held in his hand. Almost immediately he moved again, leaning back against the back of the couch. His breathing had quickened and Jaehwan had to fight to keep his eyes on the screen. He knew if he turned to look at Taekwoon the other boy would lock up and not talk about what was bothering him.

The movie was nearly over before Taekwoon moved again and he pulled his legs up on the couch, sitting cross legged. Jaehwan chanced a glance out of the corner of his eyes and could see the flush on Taekwoon's cheeks. He thought he could see sweat beading on Taekwoon's forehead but he couldn't be sure. The movie wasn't particularly exciting. They'd all seen it before so there was no reason for Taekwoon to be responding like this.

The credits started rolling but Jaehwan stayed on the couch, pretending to be distracted with his phone while the other members got up to go to bed. Taekwoon hissed softly when Hakyeon detoured to the kitchen for a glass of water but otherwise didn't move. The two of them were silent until the rest of the dorm was quiet.

"You ready to talk about what's wrong? If you want to talk I mean I’m here but usually Hakyeon is better with this kind of thing and you're closer to Wonshik than you are to me."

Taekwoon shook his head. "I'm fine." He said softly.

Jaehwan finally turned to face him. He could clearly see the sweat on Taekwoon's face now and it concerned him. "Are you feeling sick?"

Taekwoon shook his head "I'm fine." He said again.

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. "No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"Will you stay with me?" He asked softly.

Jaehwan frowned, leaning forward to press his hand against Taekwoon's forehead. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Jaehwan stop. I just want you to stay with me."

Jaehwan sat back a bit, sighing resolutely. "Whatever you need."

Taekwoon met his eyes, expression unreadable, and then he leaned forward, reaching for Jaehwan to pull him closer. "Please." He breathed.

Jaehwan was shocked, not sure what to do as Taekwoon brought him close enough they were touching. And then it didn't matter as Taekwoon tipped his chin forward and settled a light kiss on Jaehwan’s lips. When Jaehwan pulled back to collect himself and assess the situation, Taekwoon let him. "Taekwoon...what?"

Taekwoon swallowed and moved his legs off the couch, crossing them again. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

"It's okay. I didn't mind it. Whatever you need I'm here."

Taekwoon nodded. "Okay."

Jaehwan was the one who moved this time, kneeling next to Taekwoon to gain a bit of the advantage, pressing a kiss to the other boy's cheek before moving to his lips. Taekwoon groaned into the kiss, reaching a hand to Jaehwan’s cheek.

"Do you want to move this off of the couch?" Jaehwan asked, "or would that be making this too real?"

"It's okay. My room?" He asked, breathless.

"Sure." Jaehwan got to his feet, moving towards the hallway, only to turn back when he realized Taekwoon wasn't with him. He was still on the couch, eyes closed and he was breathing heavily. Jaehwan walked back. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Taekwoon nodded. "Need to pee." He said, so softly Jaehwan barely heard him.

"Then go. I'll wait in your room."

Taekwoon shook his head. "No. I'll come with you."

Jaehwan knew better than to tell Taekwoon what to do, opting to just watch the older boy shakily get to his feet, unable to straighten upright and his steps small and careful. When they made it to Taekwoon's room, he immediately climbed onto his bed, leaning against the pillows.

"What do you want me to do? Where do you want me?" Jaehwan could see how tightly Taekwoon's thighs were pressed together.

"Just kneel beside me? I want to kiss you more."

Jaehwan nodded. The entire situation was foreign to him but it didn't feels like they were taking their friendship too far. They'd been in more intimate situations before. That Jekyll and Hyde poster shoot for one. He mentally shuddered at the reminder that he and all their staff had seen all their dicks that day.

Jaehwan climbed onto the bed which he realized was devoid of blankets. A plain dark blue sheet was on the bed and he cold feel something crinkle beneath his hand as he moved. "Plastic sheets?" He asked.

Taekwoon flushed, looking away. "Yes."

Jaehwan grinned at him. "Don't worry I'm not judging."

"I know." Then Taekwoon pulled Jaehwan down, pressing their lips together. Jaehwan took the lead, licking at Taekwoon's lips after a moment. He was allowed entrance and he let his tongue tangle with Taekwoon's for a moment. He slowly pulled back, delighted in the whimper Taekwoon made as he chased after Jaehwan’s lips.

"Before we go any further, I want us to be on the same page. What exactly is your plan? What do you want from me?"

"I want to be with you."

"And the deliberate avoidance of the bathroom? How does that play in?"

Taekwoon flushed dark red. "I don't know. I want to let go while you're kissing me or on my lap or while I'm on your lap. I don't know. And I don't know why I want it."

"Is it something you're into or is it just coincidental?"

"It's not coincidence."

Jaehwan nodded. "Alright. And were you planning for us to sleep together afterwards or would you like to leave it at a hand job or something at the end instead?"

Taekwoon looked away, chewing his lip. "I don't think I'd be ready for all that."

"Okay. We go at your pace." Jaehwan thought for a second. "Do you plan for this to happen again or is this a one off? I wanna know before I get too invested."

"I don't know." He shifted, swallowing harshly and Jaehwan didn't miss the way Taekwoon's hand started to move towards his cock before he caught himself and moved it away.

"How bad do you need to go? Like one is nothing and ten is pissing yourself."

Taekwoon didn't looked as embarrassed by the question and it was a testament to how badly he needed to go. "Nine, maybe nine and a half."

"Shit, okay I'll stop talking and go back to kissing."

"You sure you're okay with this? I don't want you to feel like you need to do this if you don't want to."

"No don’t worry. I'm on board for this. How do you want me?"

Taekwoon didn't speak this time, simply maneuvering Jaehwan to sit on his thighs, kneeling just slightly above him to not put undue pressure on Taekwoon. Jaehwan cupped Taekwoon's cheeks and then leaned down to kiss him again. With the pleasantries out of the way now, the both of them lost themselves in the kiss and the way their bodies felt, Taekwoon managing to tug Jaehwan’s shirt off, hands exploring. Jaehwan was almost hesitant to do the same with Taekwoon, but he slipped his hands under Taekwoon's shirt, holding onto his hips lightly.

Taekwoon groaned, a low sound and he broke the kiss. Jaehwan could feel him shifting underneath him. "It's alright. Go ahead."

Taekwoon shook his head, eyes shut tight and body tensed for a long moment before he caught his breath. Then he reached up for Jaehwan again. The younger let the kiss happen, enjoying the soft whimpers Taekwoon was making at his hands. And then Taekwoon was tensing again and this time Jaehwan heard a soft hiss and glanced down to see a small damp spot on Taekwoon's sweatpants.

"Fuck that's hot. Do it again?"

Taekwoon looked up at Jaehwan, surprise on his face like he hadn't expected Jaehwan to be so accepting of it. He relaxed for another moment and he carefully let another stream of piss escape him, wetting his pants further. He stopped before he could let out too much and Taekwoon suddenly noticed the bulge in Jaehwan’s pants.

"You like it?" Taekwoon asked, careful and hesitant in case Jaehwan backed out. But Jaehwan caught him in another kiss, scooting forward on Taekwoon's lap, putting pressure against his bladder.

"Yeah. Go ahead. Let go. Piss on me. I want to feel it." He kissed him again, rolling his hips, and he heard Taekwoon gasp and wetness suddenly spread out beneath Jaehwan’s ass. Taekwoon threw his head back against the headboard, groaning in relief as he pissed all over himself and Jaehwan. Jaehwan for his part was so turned on it was everything he could do to keep from touching himself. He knew if he did he'd cum way too soon. Everything stopped suddenly and Jaehwan was surprised it was over so soon. “All done?” He asked.

Taekwoon glared at him. “No.” He was nearly shaking with effort. “I want to switch places.”

“Oh. Sure.” Jaehwan sat down next to Taekwoon and gently helped the older move. A few leaks were lost in the process, causing Taekwoon to gasp and clench his fists. But after a few moments Taekwoon was settled in Jaehwan’s lap, and with no preamble, Taekwoon started pissing again, lips finding Jaehwan’s and hands gripping onto his shoulders. Jaehwan groaned and he started fumbling with the strings on Taekwoon’s pants. “I wanna see.” He breathed.

Taekwoon nodded, forehead pressed against Jaehwan’s as they both looked down at his soaked crotch. Jaehwan gave up on the strings and reached inside Taekwoon’s waistband, pulling out his still pissing cock. Jaehwan could tell Taekwoon was trying to stop, not wanting to piss all over Jaehwan’s hand, but he couldn’t. Jaehwan put his fingers in front of the stream, spattering liquid everywhere. After a moment he tucked Taekwoon back inside his pants and pushed him down on the bed, grinding down against him. Taekwoon arched against him, moaning low in his throat as Jaehwan pressed his lips to Taekwoon’s chest, tongue flicking against his nipple.

With a choked cry Taekwoon came, body jerking in aftershocks. Jaehwan panted, head resting on Taekwoon’s heaving chest. “That was hot.” He breathed. Taekwoon nodded, pulling Jaehwan back up for another kiss. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Taekwoon said, so softly Jaehwan was sure he’d misheard him.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes. Fuck me please.”

Jaehwan swallowed. “I’m not gonna last.”

“It’s okay. I uh…I have something in me so you don’t need to prep or anything."

Sure enough, he saw a peeking of a dark purple plug inside Taekwoon's hole. Jaehwan stared at it for a long moment before meeting Taekwoon's eyes. "You sat through an entire movie with a butt plug up your ass?" He asked in surprise.

Taekwoon flushed. "Not just the movie." He whispered.

"Fucking hell. I never pegged you for the kinky type." Jaehwan said, toying with the plug lightly and easing it in and out of Taekwoon in intervals.

Taekwoon shrugged. "I'm more surprised you didn't notice it sooner. I like pain too."

"Now I fucking hope we'll be doing this more often."

Taekwoon hummed. "We can. Now can you stop teasing me?"

Jaehwan looked down and then nodded, pulling the plug out the rest of the way. "Condoms?" He asked.

Taekwoon gestured for the bedside table and Jaehwan carefully rolled one onto his dick. "And you're sure about this? You really want this with me?"

Taekwoon nodded, and pulled Jaehwan closer, reaching down to guide Jaehwan’s cock to his hole. "Go ahead. You won't hurt me."

Jaehwan groaned as he breached Taekwoon, sliding in slowly and carefully. Taekwoon moaned, grabbing onto Jaehwan’s arms to ground himself. "Fuck you're so tight." Jaehwan grit out, finally bottoming out.

Taekwoon was panting, and Jaehwan could feel the sweat running down his back. "Move." Taekwoon grunted, grabbing Jaehwan’s shoulders as he brought him down for a kiss.

“Okay bossy.” Jaehwan teased, his voice tight as he set up a shaky rhythm. “Fuck I’m not going to last. Fuck Taek.”

“Just a bit longer. Please. I wanna cum with you in me.”

“My god.” Jaehwan breathed, noticing how Taekwoon’s cock was already half hard again. “But I don’t think I can last. You’re so tight and fuck this was hot and shit I could kiss your lips the rest of my life.”

Taekwoon jerked Jaehwan down, sealing their lips together as he bucked his hips into Jaehwan’s thrusts. A throaty moan welled up from Jaehwan’s chest and he broke the kiss, panting. “I can’t. I’m sorry, oh my god Taekwoon fuck I’m cumming.” He bottomed out one last time hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm. He was vaguely aware of Taekwoon jerking his cock between their bodies at a furious pace, Jaehwan’s name a soft breath from his lips as he arched into Jaehwan a moment later, streaking his belly with cum.

They lay there panting for a long minute, trying to catch their breath. “Well…that happened.” Jaehwan said lightly, a grin on his lips.

Taekwoon laughed softly. “Yeah, it did. Do you want to stay for the night? I’ll change the sheets.”

“Sure. Does this mean I get to fuck you again in the morning?”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “Possibly.” He grunted as Jaehwan slid out, tossing the used condom away as he climbed out of the bed. “Help me with the sheets.” Taekwoon said, standing on shaky legs.

When the bed was remade, Taekwoon pulled Jaehwan into the shower, pressing the other boy against the cold tiles as he kissed him, bringing him to another orgasm within minutes. “You’re fucking insatiable.” Jaehwan said accusingly. “I’m exhausted.”

Taekwoon grinned. “You don’t even know the half of it.”

“Fuck, no more. Not tonight. I can’t get hard again my dick hurts.”

Taekwoon giggled, “don’t worry, we’re just going to sleep. We’ll do round two in the morning. We have a day off tomorrow remember?”

Jaehwan slid into bed next to Taekwoon. “Thank fuck. And Taek?” Taekwoon rolled back to look at him. “Thanks for this, for trusting me with this. I really liked it. I didn’t expect to but I did.”

“Good, because you’re pissing yourself tomorrow morning.” Taekwoon said with a wicked grin.

Jaehwan’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He breathed. “Okay. I’m good with that.”

“Good.” Taekwoon breathed. “Goodnight Jaehwan.”

“Goodnight Taekwoon. You kinky son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
